


Everything He Wants

by Laylah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Tops, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly tenses, and Greed smirks down at him. “I don’t think he’s entirely tame yet. That’s going to take a team effort.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Wants

The bitch is hissing as she rides Greed, the sounds harsh and alien, and Kimberly hates them both. His hands have stopped hurting, at least. They don’t feel like anything anymore, dead weight chained above his head.

They brought him up here a few hours ago, after one of Greed’s freaks _smelled_ him trying to leave and raised the alarm. He was almost out, almost free for the first time in years.

And the thing he hates most of all is the cringing, pathetic part of him that’s grateful to be caught, the part that whimpered just a minute ago when Greed said, _You’re next_. The part of him that’s no better than the freaks and monsters. The part of him that Greed _owns_.

The bitch sobs and writhes and shudders on Greed’s cock, coming hard, and Kimberly grits his teeth and tries to feel contempt instead of envy. Greed lifts her off him before she’s even caught her breath, rising still hard to pace over — _prowl_ over, long muscular limbs and menace — to the corner where they left Kimberly before they got started. Up close he fucking _reeks_ of her cunt, and Kimberly turns his face away.

Greed smiles, grasping his chin in strong fingers, forcing his head up. “Who were you more jealous of, just now?”

Kimberly tries to pull away, and Greed’s fingers tighten enough to bruise. “You’re disgusting,” he snarls. “I don’t want either of you.”

Greed’s smile gets a little sharper, a little meaner. “You’re a bad liar, Kimberly.”

It’s fucking trite, but when he opens his mouth it’s the first thing that comes out all the same: “Fuck you.”

“You wish.” Greed lets go of his chin and tangles fingers in his hair instead, dragging his face closer to Greed’s cock, still glistening wet with Martel’s fluids. “Suck me clean.”

Kimberly snarls, trapped between hate and want, and bares his teeth in a futile threat as he opens his mouth. Futile because Greed sees him do it, and shifts as he pushes in, skin turning from warm velvet to slick marble on Kimberly’s tongue. He hisses, thrusting slow and deep, his unnatural hardness making every motion brutal.

The part of himself that Kimberly hates is grateful, is almost moaning, is captivated by the way he _has_ to surrender to the punishing intensity of it — by the way he tastes Martel on Greed’s cock — by the way he’s completely out of control. The rest of him knows how awful this is, knows it’s only going to get worse. Greed has no reason to go easy on him now.

The penalties for disobedience get worse with every new master he serves, he thinks bitterly — the army, then the prison, and now this.

Martel, dressed again, leans against the wall beside them, watching. “Nice,” she says. “I like him better like that.”

Greed purrs. “So do I.” He lifts his free hand, and Kimberly feels the ghost of a touch to his fingers. “I think we need to get his arms down, though. He’s not good for much if he loses these.”

His _hands_ , Kimberly realizes. Greed’s talking about Kimberly losing his hands as if it would be a minor inconvenience, a reason to throw him away. Something goes cold, deep inside him.

“I could hold him,” Martel offers with a shrug.

“No,” Greed says, and for a second Kimberly dares to feel relief, looking up hopefully — and then Greed smiles down at him as sharp and hateful as Kimberly feels, and says to Martel, “You might not be strong enough. Go get the others.”

She laughs, the bitch. “Sure thing, boss.”

Kimberly whimpers around Greed’s cock once she’s left the room. It doesn’t count as begging, he tells himself, since there aren’t any words. It doesn’t count if the words are only in his head: _Please, no. Don’t let them touch me. Don’t let them see me like this. Don’t do this to me. Don’t make me want it._

“Having a good time?” Greed asks, pushing deeper. His cock is hard as steel, like sucking on the barrel of a gun, bruising the soft tissue of Kimberly’s palate. “It sure looks that way from here.” He nudges Kimberly’s knees apart with one booted toe, pressing up between them.

The press of leather against his cock makes Kimberly shudder, makes him painfully aware that he’s still mostly hard, despite — because of — what Greed is doing to him. The sound he’s making drops from a whimper to a low moan, and he glares up at Greed as fiercely as he can.

“Goddamn, boss,” Dorochet drawls from the doorway. “Never would have thought you could tame that one.”

Kimberly tenses, and Greed smirks down at him. “I don’t think he’s entirely tame yet. That’s going to take a team effort.”

“You fucking bastard,” Kimberly spits as soon as Greed pulls out. He can taste blood, and his lips feel bruised, swollen. “I’ll make you pay for this.”

Greed smiles. “Better men than you have tried.” He reaches up, unhooks the chain from the wall, and hauls Kimberly to his feet. “Law,” he says, “can you hold this trash down for me?”

“My pleasure,” Law rumbles. Kimberly looks over at them, feeling sick. Dorochet growls, Law cracks his knuckles, and Martel gives him the coldest smile he’s ever seen on anyone.

Things are only going to get worse.

Greed wraps a hand around his throat and pushes, relentless, steering him backward as he chokes and struggles. The backs of his thighs hit the edge of the table in the middle of the room and he panics, tenses, but Greed just keeps pushing, bending him over backward, laying him out across the table, the edge of it level with his hips so that his ass hangs off, easy — too fucking easy — for Greed to get to.

“Stop it,” he says. “Greed –”

The homunculus pauses in the act of unwrapping the chain from his wrists. “Why?”

Kimberly freezes. He doesn’t have much to offer. “I’ll give you whatever you want. Just send them away.”

Greed drops the chain off the edge of the table, taking Kimberly’s wrists in his hands and leaning forward, over him, to pin them above his head. “You’re going to give me everything I want anyway.” He’s close, too close, leaning down to breathe the words in Kimberly’s ear. “You have nothing to bargain with. Anything I give you is a fucking favor.” He rocks his hips slowly, a threat, his hard cock nudging between the cheeks of Kimberly’s ass. “And they’ve done a lot more to earn my favor than you have. They stay.”

“No — fuck you, no –!” Kimberly thrashes instinctively as Greed rises up off him, as Law’s monstrous hands close on his arms, pinning them down — and then the loosening of Greed’s deathgrip on his wrists lets the blood come flowing back into his hands at last, and they _burn_ as sensation returns to them. He hisses in pain, distracted, and Greed shoves his thighs apart.

“You’re complaining an awful lot,” Greed says conversationally, wrapping a hand around his cock. “How do you explain this, then?”

Kimberly’s hips move before he can quite stop himself, pushing up — he’s still more than half hard, and that warm strong grip feels so good. He stops moving with an effort, gritting his teeth. “I don’t…want…”

“You don’t want it to feel as good as it does,” Greed finishes for him, stroking slow and firm, smiling as Kimberly bites his lip and tries not to respond. “You think you’re the only one? You think nobody else has ever hated himself for wanting me to own him?”

“Shut up,” Kimberly pants, still unable to make himself completely hold still, closing his eyes so he won’t see the satisfaction on Greed’s face. “Shut — the fuck — _up_.”

Greed’s other hand slides up between his thighs, fingertips rubbing between the cheeks of his ass. “You know, this’ll probably hurt you quite a lot if I do it dry. Especially with me still this hard.” His cock presses cool and armor-hard against Kimberly’s thigh. “So — are you going to have the sense to ask for lube?”

“What?” Kimberly’s eyes snap back open, glaring, suspicious. There’s no good reason for Greed to show him mercy now.

“All you have to do is ask nicely,” Greed says. He smiles, still stroking Kimberly’s cock slowly. Kimberly says nothing, teeth bared, furious. Begging Greed for mercy would be bad enough alone — with an audience it’s intolerable.

“No? You’d rather I just tear you right open?” He pushes Kimberly’s thighs farther apart, positioning himself. The head of his cock is blunt and thick and cool, and Kimberly tenses, his breath coming faster, panicky. Greed pushes, slowly, and it _burns_ –

“No!” Kimberly chokes out. “Stop. I want lube.” His cheeks burn with humiliation, his eyes squeezed shut.

Greed pauses, not moving at all, just holding him spread and vulnerable. “Good start. Now let me hear you say _please, sir_.”

Kimberly shakes his head, pulling helplessly against Law’s grip on his arms. Greed pushes again, and Kimberly thrashes, bucking his hips, trying to get away. “Aah –” Greed’s hands tighten, holding him still. “P-please,” he whispers. “Sir.”

“Mmm.” Greed purrs, kneading his thighs possessively, and Kimberly’s cock twitches. “Now both parts together.”

Kimberly hisses in frustration, and spits out the words as fast as he can. “Please sir will you use lube.”

“Almost there. Use it for what?”

“To f…” He could just scream. He’s _doing_ what he’s told — why isn’t it _enough_? “To f-fuck me.”

Greed makes another one of those obscene purring sounds. “Now look me in the eyes, and tell me that one more time.”

“I hate you so fucking much!” Kimberly snarls before he can help himself, and then his eyes fly open, terror making him feel sick –

But Greed is laughing, looking almost proud of him. “You’re allowed to hate me,” he says, “as long as you obey.”

Stunned, Kimberly can’t look away from him. He takes a deep breath before he can lose his resolve or Greed can change his mind, and begs for it: “Please, sir, will you use lube when you fuck me?”

“Good boy,” Greed says, something almost warm in his eyes. Kimberly feels himself responding to the praise with gratitude, and that makes him sicker, even as Greed licks his lips and orders, “Get me the lube, Martel.”

He’s going to survive this, Kimberly realizes. Greed’s going to work him over, yeah, but there are rules, and he can play by rules when he has to, when that’s what it takes to stay alive. He keeps his eyes locked with Greed’s, trying not to see the smirk on Martel’s face as she brings them the lube.

Greed gives him an encouraging smile. “I think we’re starting to get somewhere. Now — do you want me to stretch you open first?”

He can do this, Kimberly tells himself again. “Yes.”

Greed raises an eyebrow.

Kimberly grits his teeth. “Yes, sir, I want you to stretch me open. Please.” It’s getting easier to say these things, easier to give in to Greed’s demands, and he hates that.

And he _wants_ to hate the way it feels when Greed pushes two slick fingers into him, but the touch is slow and smooth and gentle when he was expecting anything but, and his body almost hurts with relief. “Stop it,” he hisses. “Stop it.”

“No,” Greed says calmly, pressing deeper. “You’re mine, Kimberly. I’m going to take you, and I’m going to be the best you’ve ever had.” He does something with his fingers, something _terrible_ that feels like he’s stroking Kimberly’s cock from the inside, and Kimberly writhes, desperate to get away, a panicked little moan escaping him despite his clenched teeth.

Dorochet laughs, a harsh nasty bark of a sound. Kimberly’s whole body goes rigid with fury, arching off the table, snarling –

“Bad dog,” Greed snaps without even looking up, and Dorochet whimpers like he’s been kicked. Kimberly relaxes, snarl turning almost to a smile before Greed continues, “If you make this more difficult for me, I won’t let you play with him.”

“What?” Kimberly glares at Greed. _Not them. Not them, too._ “That wasn’t part of the fucking deal!”

“There is no fucking deal,” Greed purrs, moving his hand again. “You don’t get to make deals. You get to do what you’re told and take what I give you.”

Kimberly wants to argue, wants to complain, but Greed is _touching_ him like that again, and if he opens his mouth he doesn’t know what might come out. Bad enough the way he shivers, the way his hips move, the way his hands clench and unclench helplessly, looking for something to destroy. Bad enough to know that some part of him must want to be here, because he’s still hard, even pinned to the table with Greed’s fingers up his ass and the whole fucking freak show watching him.

And it’s getting worse — better — he doesn’t even know — the longer it goes on, as Greed strokes him inside, gently, relentlessly. He wants it to stop — wants it harder — wants to die, wants to come –

When he loses his resolve at last it’s almost a relief that the first words out of his mouth are “I hate you,” even if the tone is pathetic, hungry. “Goddamnit, Greed, I hate you so much — _fuck_ me already.”

“More,” Greed says with a smile, not stopping.

“You fucking bastard,” Kimberly moans, “I can’t — I hate this — hate you — hhh — _please_ , you bastard, stop — just fucking _do_ it.”

Greed hisses with pleasure. “Helpless looks good on you,” he says as he withdraws his fingers at last.

The sudden emptiness almost makes Kimberly sick: it shouldn’t feel strange _not_ to have Greed inside him. But it does, a very real sense of something missing, as Kimberly watches Greed slick his cock black and shiny.

He holds his breath when Greed presses it against him, but he’s ready this time, and it’s — God, it’s cold, and so brutally hard, but he can take it if he just _surrenders_ — it doesn’t even really hurt if he holds still and opens himself up and lets Greed fill him.

Greed closes his eyes, growling with pleasure as he sinks all the way in, his hips pressing against the backs of Kimberly’s thighs. He holds still there for a minute, then looks down at Kimberly with a smile. “Hot as it is to make you take this,” he rocks his hips, unnatural hardness shifting deep in Kimberly’s ass, “I can’t feel you as well as I’d like with the shield up.” His cock shifts, _squirms_ as the shield retreats.

Kimberly moans, and then he’s horrified with himself for responding to the _abomination_ that is Greed’s cock in his ass. “You’re — disgusting,” he pants, as Greed takes a better grip on his thighs, holding them up and spread.

“Mmm,” Greed agrees. “And you can’t stand the way it gets you hot.” His hands blacken and harden, gripping Kimberly’s legs tight enough to bruise, claw-tips pressed against tender flesh.

Greed starts to move, thrusting slow and deep, and Kimberly grits his teeth to keep silent. It’s not easy — he’s breathing hard, his hips rocking, his body responding whether he wants it to or not. And then Greed starts doing with his cock what he was doing with his fingers earlier, hips rolling smoothly as he finds that devastating spot and torments it until Kimberly feels like he’s going to come undone completely.

“Aah — please,” Kimberly gasps out at last, writhing on Greed’s cock. “Don’t — please stop….”

“I’m not stopping until I’m done,” Greed says with a hungry smile. “How about you stop fighting me?”

Kimberly can’t answer, can’t give in and doesn’t dare refuse, helpless between Greed’s hold on him and Law’s, going limp in their hands with a whimper.

A noise from the other side of the room makes both Kimberly and Greed look up — at Martel and Dorochet, watching hungrily, their hands down each other’s pants. Kimberly’s cheeks burn with humiliation, and Greed laughs.

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” He smirks. “Martel, come here and do something for Law — he doesn’t have a free hand.”

Law shrugs, pressing Kimberly’s arms down. “I can wait. Or does this mean we don’t get to play with him when you’re done?”

Kimberly looks back at Greed, shaking his head, his eyes pleading: no, don’t give me to them. They’re fucking monsters. Greed smiles down at him and rocks his hips a little harder, and Kimberly shudders.

“No reason you should suffer until then, is there?” Greed asks, and Kimberly’s not sure which of them he’s talking to — not that it fucking matters, when he’s doing _that_ , when his cock is taking Kimberly apart from the inside.

And then Martel’s there with them, and Kimberly can fucking smell her, and Law groans low and hungry at something she’s doing — and Kimberly decides to take those words as meant for him, because if Greed really does plan to hand him over to the freak show after this, if he’s going to be forced to give it up to a monster like Law, then at least he should take what he can get now. If he’s lucky, maybe he can be good enough that Greed will decide to keep him, instead of sharing.

He knows Greed doesn’t listen to demands that he stop, but pleas for more — Kimberly takes a deep breath, licks his lips, and meets Greed’s eyes again. “Please,” he says. “Please touch my cock. Or let me do it. Or something. Anything.”

Greed slows down, hissing with pleasure, stroking Kimberly’s thigh with one clawed hand. “Give me a good reason.”

“Because I — I want to come,” Kimberly says hoarsely. He pushes back against Greed’s thrusts as best he can. “Because….” He has to close his eyes, and his voice drops to a whisper. “Because your cock feels so good up my ass. Please, sir, let me come.”

“I could make you come from just this,” Greed threatens, promises, and Kimberly fears it’s probably true, prays Greed won’t make him do it like that, not in front of the others. “Look at me,” Greed commands.

Kimberly opens his eyes, helpless, giving up. “Please,” he tries, one more time, “please don’t make me do that.”

Greed nods, looking strangely proud of him again. “Not this time,” he agrees. “You’re being so well-behaved, you deserve a little more than that.” He snaps his fingers imperiously, looking up. “Dorochet. Suck.”

The chimera growls, staring at Greed in shock and fury. “I’m not doing that for _him_!”

“No,” Greed says coldly. “You’re doing it for _me_. And you will do as you’re told.”

Dorochet whines, baring his teeth, his shoulders hunched and his head low as he comes closer. More animal than human, Kimberly thinks. He meets Dorochet’s eyes, seeing the hate burning there, and holds them until Dorochet looks down with a snarl. Kimberly stifles a moan as he watches Dorochet lean over, as angry and humiliated as he’s been, to lap at his cock.

“Good boy,” Greed purrs, snarling his fingers in Dorochet’s hair. “Good dog.” Dorochet’s mouth opens, hot and slick around the head of Kimberly’s cock, and Greed pushes him down on it.

Kimberly moans helplessly, his hips rocking up without conscious thought, and he gasps, “More, fuck, more,” his eyes locked with Greed’s, shaking.

Greed starts to fuck him harder in response, each thrust driving Greed’s cock deep into him, pushing him up into Dorochet’s mouth. He whimpers, needy and almost overwhelmed, gasping curses every time Dorochet’s teeth graze the head of his cock. It’s way too much, more than he can stand, his nerves on fire and screaming for release, his legs shaking, flexing against Greed’s body –

“You f-fuck — you fucking — please –”

And Greed thrusts in deep and snarls, “Come _now_ ,” and pulls Dorochet off him all in one motion — and Kimberly’s back arches right up off the table as he goes off, impaled on Greed’s cock and moaning, shuddering, coming as hard as he ever has, light bursting behind his eyes like a fucking explosion itself. Greed lets go like it’s all he’s been waiting for, sharp teeth bared in a hiss of pleasure as his cock pulses in Kimberly’s ass.

“Very nice,” Martel says, and Law growls in agreement.

“Yeah,” Greed says, rocking his hips back, pulling out, “he turned out to be a pretty nice piece of ass. Maybe I should keep him.” Kimberly’s cheeks burn, and he bites his lip to keep silent. What _he_ wants won’t matter — Greed’s made that perfectly clear.

“You going to share your new toy, boss?” Dorochet asks with a hungry smile.

Greed looks down at him, and Kimberly holds his breath, staring back up at him, wanting to plead: no. Please, don’t share me. I’ll be your toy. Please don’t make me theirs.

“Lick him clean,” Greed says to Dorochet, “and you can have him for the rest of the night.”

That makes Kimberly find his voice at last, makes him force the words out, makes him start to beg as Greed gets dressed again. “Please, no. Don’t do this to me.” Dorochet’s tongue laps come from his stomach, hot and slick. “Please don’t give me to them.” There’s one way to say this that might work, that might be enough, and he has to try it: “Please, sir — I want to be yours.”

Greed comes around the table, leans down and kisses him hard. Kimberly opens for the kiss, welcoming it, letting Greed’s tongue plunder his mouth, whimpering. “You _are_ mine,” Greed says as he pulls out of the kiss, clawed hand wrapped around Kimberly’s throat. “And I will give you to anyone I please.”

The words die in Kimberly’s throat, _please, no, Greed, wait_ , as he watches the homunculus turn to leave.

“Don’t damage him,” Greed says as he opens the door. “I’ll be back for him at sunrise.”

Kimberly stares after him, watching the door close, too sick to fight anymore, too stunned to really hear Dorochet saying, “Flip him over, I want him first,” too broken to do anything but go limp in surrender. It’s only going to get worse. He’s never going to be free again.


End file.
